Nothing More Than Four Words
by RaichuFloette
Summary: Life...life plays cruel games on you. Games that you wish you had never agreed to. But this time, there was no choice. Warning: Character death in here. UPDATED: Added a better, more detailed epilogue. It's called: "Rest in peace, but not I..."
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTHING MORE THAN FOUR WORDS**_

I could've prevented it. I could've said the four words…those words haunt my mind now.

My name is Pikachu. You may know me as Ash Ketchum, aspiring Pokémon master's, Pikachu. And yes, I can write. I was an orphan until that old honker caught me. Was it Professor Oak or something? Anyway, I never really got along with the other starters. Charmander was too egotistical, Squirtle bragged a lot, and Bulbasaur…well, Bulbasaur was the one to comfort me a lot. But he treated me like a little kid, so I didn't like him all too much. Still though, he was nicer than that overconfident lizard and that stuck-up turtle.

Then Ash came along.

I disliked him when I first laid eyes upon him. What can I say? I hated humans, and hated Pokémon trainers even more. What do they think we are, slaves?

I never knew the depth of this world. I didn't know one day I would be traveling with a sprightly young man and other Pokémon. We started with the temperate redhead Misty Waterflower. Then the mature squinty-eyed guy named Brock. He kept the two under control. They bantered quite a lot.

Then came Tracey, who replaced Brock for a bit. Tracey was a peppy and benevolent sketcher. He loved Pokémon and judged them by how they looked and their attitude.

Then Misty and Brock left. That was sad. Tracey went with Professor Tree….erm, Oak.

Ash had felt a little lost for a while, but he got over it quickly when a charitable brunette named May Maple joined him, along with her brother Max Maple, a braniac boy with big glasses. He reminded me of Charmander and Squirtle…not too good.

Torchic had been a good buddy to me. She evolved into Combusken, then Blaziken. Then she, smartboy and Mudkipface had to leave.

Then the amiable Dawn Berlitz from Sinnoh came along! That's where it starts. She had a pretty Buneary. Buneary fell in love with me at first sight. I couldn't return her feelings; I mean, c'mon, that's silly! Me and Ash didn't care about love! He never liked Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz more than friends, even though I'm pretty sure all three of them hinted in their own ways. Example: Misty hitting him with her mallet…bad influence.

That's when….well, when I started getting irked. I didn't like how Buneary flirted with me every time she came out of her Pokeball. Sure, she was altruistic and patient, but she got on my nerves.

The worst part…was when she confessed her undying love for me.

And I denied her.

As dramatic as it sounds, she ran off. I remember thinking only two words; _Oh boy.  
_But I never would have thought an Ursaring would rip her apart, leaving me with the lifeless body of Buneary.

Tears flowed down my face.

_I'm sorry, _I begged. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

I sniffled, and that's when Ketchum and Berlitz came into the picture. I couldn't care less. Buneary was gone…._dead. _Something unimaginable. In all these years, I'd never witnessed death with my happy-go-lucky trainer. We _never _saw a Pokémon getting brutally murdered by a dangerous Pokémon. We _never _saw bones and flesh flying into the sky.

NEVER.

I took a deep breath, hesitantly allowing Dawn and Ash to take Buneary.

They buried her.

I refused to believe Buneary was gone.

Then a week passed.

Now I could see she wasn't coming back.

Buneary was dead…gone….forever.

She said "_I love you_."

I could've said something nothing more than four words. The words that would keep Buneary cherished and alive. She would be here today if I had said those four words, those four _important _words.

"_I love you too._"

**I think I'll make an epilogue to this. Two, actually. One is a sad ending, the other is a happy ending. Warning: The happy epilogue might be way too….cheerful. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**REST IN PEACE, BUT NOT I**_

The graveyard was sopping wet and sad.

If you looked closer, you could see a lone yellow mouse staring gloomily down at a tombstone. Tears trickled down his furry cheeks, sides heaving as he fought for air. He opened his mouth so he could receive oxygen.

"Ah….Ah'm sorry…" he managed to choke out, causing spit to bubble at his lips. His ears fell back and his paws clenched. "_I'm…..sorry, Buneary!_" he blabbered morosely. "I was stupid…utterly _stupid _to not see the hurt in your eyes when I turned away….I should've done something!" He slammed his paws into the grass, caking his fur with mud and causing his paws to bleed. But he could care less. Soft sobs escaped his mouth. He breathed through his nose, tears spouting from his swarthy black eyes.

He looked at the tombstone, his heart aching. It read:

_Here lies Buneary_

_A great friend and_

The last word was smudged and unreadable. But, since he had been here about twenty times before, Pikachu knew it said…..

_Lover…._

A lover he had never noticed. A lover he had never spared a second glance.

And because of his obliviousness to her dejection, she had succumbed into death.

All his fault…

He just wanted to drown or suffocate himself….so he could apologize to Buneary face-to-face and live in peace with her….

But that would never happen.

He knew it was wishful thinking. If he went and killed himself, his trainer and Ash's friends would miss him. They would blame themselves for his departure as well as Buneary.

"_It's all my fault….._" Pikachu wailed, feeling as if he would burst.

The memories hurt too much.

He sniffled and bowed to the grave. As he left, he whispered six words that would stick to his brain forever:

"_Rest in peace, but not I…._"

For he knew he would never get the chance to say sorry to the truly unfailing Pokémon that's life had been taken.


End file.
